1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymer compositions, and particularly to Arabian asphaltene reinforced polystyrene composites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polystyrene is a commonly used petroleum-based plastic polymer made from the petrochemical monomer styrene. Polystyrene and polystyrene composites have several applications and can be found in many places, including in the building industry, shipping industry, retail industry, and the food industry, among others. Common uses in these industries may come in the form of home insulation, packing containers and materials, and disposable plates and cutlery, for example.
Polystyrene is a solid at room temperature, and while it is hard, it is also brittle, lacking mechanical strength. Many materials have been used as fillers and reinforcements to form polystyrene composites having increased mechanical strength compared to pure polystyrene. However, there is still a need for reinforced polystyrene composites having a good combination of mechanical strength, viscoelastic properties, and thermal stability.
Thus, Arabian asphaltene reinforced polystyrene composites solving the aforementioned problems are desired.